Marco Dursley My life at Hogwarts
by Shawn2488
Summary: Hi! let me tell you, after the battle there are still the traditional and mean Pure bloods. His brother doesnt want me to be with her, and he's right. Her family is dangerous for me.
1. Before Hogwarts

My name is Marco Dursley. My father is Dudley Dursley, the cousin of the Great Harry Potter. I was ten when I discovered I was a wizard. Actually, my father told me. He had to, because some strange stuff usually happened to me, and mum was getting kind of worried about this. I think the most strange of all were my eyes. They always changed color. One day they were brown, the next blue. They even changed to purple once. Anyways, it took some time for my mum and I to realize and accept it. One day, finally, I received a letter from Hogwarts. A professor from the school brought it. his name was Mr. Longbottom. He showed us some stuff. Mother was amazed and terrified at the same time. Father was very tranquil, he seem to understand, but he was trying to learn and asked a lot of questions. I just watched. After that, the days passed and the time to say goodbye was getting nearer. A week before the 1st September Mr. Longbottom came to visit, again. He accompanied my fat6her and I to a place only of witches and wizards. There, he showed us where to buy my books and materials for school. We had a lot of fun that day. I got my wand, too. The name of the man was Ollivander. First he looked at me, for several minutes. Then he said "I know exactly what to give you." And disapeared between the millions of little boxes behind. When he came back, he was holding a little black box made of wood. He opened it and from inside he took a plain black wand. I grabbed it with my left hand and shook it. just like professor Longbottom told me to do. I didn't see anything strange. Everything was the same. Then Ollivander looked at me and said "this is the one for you. 20 inches, maple wood, dragon heart string core." I was stunned when he said 'dragon heart', but then another thought came to my mind. "how do you know this wand is for me?" the man took a little mirror from a drawer and handed it o me. "Your eyes were black when you came in." he said. I chacked my eyes. They were a mix of yellow and brown, my natural color.

**A/N: hellow pople! this was a kind of a 'before Hogwarts' of my life, next will be my first year and so on. Chapters will get longer (more than a chapter per year, maybe) and more interesting, don't worry!**


	2. I saw her

At the station, before getting on the train, my dad told me "Marco, son, I think we should keep this a secret to your grandfather, yes?"

"OK, dad." I had no time to ask why, because the train was in motion. We said good-bye and I got in a compartment. During the trip I got to meet some people. Tom McMillan, Molly Weasley, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Sarah Abbott and Albus Potter. I don't know why, but Albus's surname sounded vaguely familiar to me. My surname was familiar to him too, but we couldn't guess why. It was his first year at Hogwarts, like me. He told me about the four houses in the school, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He told me about Quidditch and he told me about his family and tons of cousins. I told him about my family, including my crazy aunt and my little brother whom I thought was adopted because we had nothing in common. And I told him about soccer. We talked a lot. When we got to Hogwarts, after crossing the lake, the sorting started. I remember Colin Creevy, being sorted into Gryffindor. Queen Miller, into Slytherin. Albus going to Gryffindor. Just like most of his cousins. And me. I remember the sorting hat trying to decide where to put me in.

"I can see you have a great future boy, but that's not what you need. You have a great spirit and good heart, but you can make friends no matter the distance and other way they may not accept you. You're not very wise, you have to learn more. You are not really a fair person, but who cares? I'll sort you in…. HUFFLEPUFF!"

I went to the Hufflepuff table, a little confused about what the sorting hat had just told me.

The rest of my year wasn't very interesting. I was a bit shy, knowing very little about the magic world. But at least I was nice to other students.

It was almost the end of the year when I met her. First I saw her curly, black shoulder-length hair. Second, her delicate hands grabbing a heavy book. Then, her brown eyes and some freckles over her nose. Her pink cheeks and pale skin. She was using a Ravenclaw tie. How comes I've never seen her before? We went to class together! She was in my year! During dinner, I searched for her with my eyes from the Hufflepuff table. There she was. Not looking very interested on her friends' conversation. She looked kind of bored. After a while, she finished her food, then sat up and said goodbye to everyone. She went out of the room. During the rest of the year, I kept on looking at her from the distance, wondering if she would ever notice me. In class, she handed her homework in time and conditions, just like most of the Ravenclaws. During dinner, lunch or breakfast she always remained in silence. Looking down at the food in her plate with a bored expression on her face. But after classes, she and her friends went to the grounds of the castle, where she was always laughing and smiling and talking about everything. It was as if she was a prisoner inside, and outside she was herself. The days went on and school year ended. I didn't talk to her. "Maybe next year" I thought.


End file.
